Type II restriction endonucleases are endodeoxyribonucleases which are able to recognize and cleave particular DNA sequence. In this process, one phosphodiester bridge in each polynucleotide strand of the target sequence is hydrolyzed. Type II restriction endonucleases are thus of value for the analysis of DNA molecules. Although type II restriction endonucleases are known which are specific for numerous DNA sequences, there is still a need for further type II restriction endonucleases which are specific for DNA sequences which up to now have not been recognized by any of the known restriction endonucleases. The object of the invention is therefore to provide a new restriction endonuclease which is able to recognize and cleave a sequence which has not been recognized up to now by any such enzyme.